Jealousy
by ChocolateChipCookie31
Summary: One shot. AJ Styles knew he was being stupid, will he be able to fix things before it's too late? AJ/OC.


_How could I have been so stupid,_ he thought, sitting there, nursing his mug of beer. The fight had been so stupid! The words he said, and the names he called her. She didn't deserve that. No. AJ Styles wondered why a beautiful woman like Elizabeth would be going out with the likes of him. The two had been going together for a year and a half, and had been truly and madly in love, but AJ was very insecure. Any time, Elizabeth spent with a co-worker who was a male, he got nervous. The two of them had little battles over his jealousy issues before, but none like tonight. AJ had called her every name in the book when she came home late from work, not even giving her the chance to explain. He thought back:

FLASHBACK

 _AJ was going to be home for the whole week. It was nice to be home with the woman he loved. Elizabeth called and told him that she would be home around six. He said he would see her then. AJ was worried sick when she wasn't home on time. He could understand being a few minutes late, but it was almost seven when the door opened and she walked in._

 _"Where the hell have you been, Elizabeth?! I've been calling and texting you and haven't gotten an answer!"_

 _"Hello to you too, Allen," Elizabeth said sarcastically._

 _"Why are you so late?"_

 _"I tried calling you back! My car broke down, and I tried calling you to come get me, but you didn't answer. I must of called like five times. Jeremy drove me home."_

 _"Of course he did."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Do you think I'm stupid? I know how you look at him."_

 _Elizabeth rolled her eyes._

 _"Seriously, Allen? Look, I didn't even want him to drive me home but he insisted. My phone's been acting funny all day which is probably why I didn't receive any of your calls or texts and you didn't receive mine. He offered to give me a lift, and I said, yes."_

 _"You lying bitch! I know you're sleeping with him! Just admit it!"_

 _"How dare you?!_

 _"How dare I? I'm not the one being a whore, you are!"_

 _Elizabeth walked up and smacked AJ in the face._

 _"Screw you, Allen Jones! I can't take this anymore! What have I ever done for you not to trust me?"_

 _"Probably the fact that you hang out with that Jeremy guy more than you do with me, skank."_

 _"Enough of the name calling, jerk! Look, for your information, the only time I hang out with Jeremy is at work. He has a wife and two kids whom he's crazy about. The thought never even entered his head to try anything with me."_

 _AJ just scoffed. "Whatever. I'm out of here."_

 _"Where are you going? Allen!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

AJ smacked himself in the head for being so stupid. Elizabeth was a wonderful woman and didn't deserve to be treated like that. She certainly wasn't the type to betray his trust or anyone's, for that matter. He knew he went too far. He needed to make it up to her, somehow. He paid for his drink, and then left. He decided to take a taxi home. Luckily, he only had two beers so he wasn't drunk or anything.

When he got home, he found that the door was locked. What the-? AJ knocked on it.

"Elizabeth? Are you in there? Open up!"

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her mascara was dripping down. She was now wearing her sweats, a T-shirt, socks, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was holding a box of tissues.

"Go away, Allen!"

"Elizabeth, darlin', come on, let me in! We need to talk."

"I said, go away," Elizabeth yelled, throwing the now empty box of tissues at the door.

"We're through this time, Allen!"

"Elizabeth, you don't mean that, baby. Look, I'm sorry!"

"Too late! The backdoor's locked, too, and so are the windows!"

 _Damn! I should have grabbed my keys,_ AJ thought. It didn't matter. He wasn't going anywhere. He would spend the night on the front step if that's what it took.

"Fine! Have it your way, then."

AJ knew it was stupid of him to stay out here since it was only the beginning of March, and the weather was still pretty cool outside. It was around thirty degrees right now. He rocked himself back and forth, and then lay his head back against the door-frame until he fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth woke up, and made herself a waffle and a cup of coffee. Once she was finished, she decided to go outside and get the morning paper. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to find AJ laying down, his body in a ball, like he was trying to stay warm. His whole body was shaking.

"Oh, my God, Allen!"

Elizabeth quickly helped AJ to his feet.

"Liz?"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Y-you w-wo-wouldn't l-let m-me in."

"Well, I figured you would go to a friend's house or something, not sleep out here all night, for goodness sakes! Had I known, I wouldn't have locked you out, dumbass. Come on."

Elizabeth walked AJ inside and sat him on the couch. She wrapped him up in a huge comforter, and brought him a cup of coffee to warm up.

"Baby, you could have catched your death of cold staying out there all night."

"I don't care, Elizabeth. Look, I'm sorry, okay? This time for real. I do trust you. I just don't understand how a beautiful woman like you, gorgeous red hair, and chocolate brown eyes, and creamy skin is doin' with the likes of me."

"That's why you're so jealous, Allen? You don't think you're good enough for me? That is so dumb! You're perfect for me! Too perfect. What woman in their right mind wouldn't want you? You're fun to be with, your heart is bigger than an entire wrestling arena, you have beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, and your country accent is sexy as hell. I love you, Allen. Inside and out, you're perfect. Jeremy doesn't hold a candle to you. He never will. No one will. Okay?"

At this, AJ finally believed her. Looking into her eyes, he knew that she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's okay. I love you, Allen."

"I love you, too, Elizabeth."

THE END


End file.
